You Save Me
by mrsgoodin1845
Summary: Bella has problems at home and goes to see a therapist, who is Edward. way better then summary.  :


**Heyy this is my first fanfic. I wont be able to update a lot. But when I do I hope its worth it. **

**Please review (:**

**Edward**

I sat at my desk looking over my next patient's file. I couldn't believe what I was reading about this poor girl.

Three foster homes in a month, abusive ex-boyfriend and abusive biological parents she got taken away from when she was only 10. Hasn't talked one word to anyone in over a year.

I looked over her name again. Isabella Marie Swan. Her name was beautiful. I wondered what was wrong with this girl. I wondered why nobody wanted her.

I looked down at the list of reasons again. The last part kept jumping out at me. _Hasn't talked to anyone in over a year. _

I sighed and turned on my laptop that was sitting on my desk. I pulled up the internet and opened up my emails.

I had 3 emails from my mother, 2 from my brother Emmett, and one 4 from my sister.

I opened up the ones from my sister first.

_Hi Eddie, _

_I just wanted you to know that your townhouse is coming along great! I love it so far and you will too. I promise it's not girlie at all. Well okay maybe a little, but it's only for Maddie's sake. _

_Alright gotta run. _

_Love you. _

_Oh don't forget about our family dinner Thursday night. (: _

My sister, Alice, was bit crazy in her head, but I still loved her unconditionally. The other emails were just chain ones.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had about thirty minutes until Isabella appointment came up.

Being a therapist over the past 2 years had taken its toll.

My girlfriend of five years had left me with a baby, I barely had any time to myself, and I was lonely.

I though back to Alice's email. The part about Maddie was stuck in my head. Madison Ann Cullen. I picked up the picture on my desk. She was holding on the couch in our apartment and smiling widely at me. My little angel. I missed her so much during the day. I was thankful that my other was willing to babysit for free during the week days.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I told the person on the other side.

"Dr. Cullen, your 4 o'clock is here." Lauren, my secretary, told me. I just waved so she would know to send her back.

A few minutes later a girl around 17, walked in my office. She was very beautiful. I stood up to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen, but please, call me Edward." I told the girl.

She barely touched me when she shook my hand, nodded once and sat down.

"Alright so, wanna tell me about yourself?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

It was then that I made it my mission to make her talk to me. No matter how long it took. I wanted her to feel safe with me, God only knows how long it had been since she felt safe.

"Isabella, it's okay to talk to me." I told her. She gave me a look. She looked very upset.

"Do you not like Isabella?" I asked her. That was the only thing I could think of that would make her upset.

She shook her head, agreeing with me.

"Do you like Bella?" She didn't nod her head yes or anything. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen off my desk and began to write something.

_Look, I don't talk okay. And I HATE Isabella. Every single one of _them _calls me that. i like Bella. You can ask me all the questions you want but I won't answer you. And im sorry if this seems rude I just have had it with everyone and everything. _

She threw the paper at me and I read over. I slowly brought my eyes up to look at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. I could tell she was about to break.

"Bella, it's okay. I would say I understand but I don't. I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that I want you to feel safe here. And I want you to trust me. So if you want, you can ask me questions or if you want me just to tell you something about me then I can." I told her.

I saw her kind of smile. I smiled back at her. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and look at me. Waiting.

I smiled at her again.

"Well, I'm Edward, I'm 25. I have an almost two year old. Her name is Madison, but I call her Maddie." I told Bella. I saw her look at the picture on my desk, then at my ring finger. She smiled.

I guess it made her feel better to know that I was human and made mistakes too.

"Her mother left me right after she was born. And I can't say I'm too sad about it. I mean, I'm sad that Maddie might not ever have a mother, but Jessica wasn't a very fit mother anyways." I told Bella.

She looked down at the ground seeming lost in though.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I sat beside her on the couch. She looked at me shocked, than relaxed.

I took in Bella's clothes then.

She was wearing Levi Jeans, regular wash. They weren't skinny jeans, thank God, but they hugged her just right. Her shirt was black and long sleeves. It hugged her just right too.

Bella caught me looking at her and smiled. She took a piece of her hair and twisted it threw her fingers. Her hair was long and wavy, falling half way down her back. She was a beautiful girl.

We stared at each other a long time. I looked at the clock and realized that we had only a few minutes left.

"Here are my cell, home and office numbers. I want you to call me if you feel like you need too. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night or day. I promise I'll be there for you." I wanted her to know that I was different from all the other people she met in her lifetime. I wanted her to trust me.

She looked at me funny, then took the paper and stuck it in her pocket.

"It looks like we are done for the day. If you let me grab my stuff I'll walk you out." I told her. She stood and waited. I got my laptop and my phone off my desk.

"Ready?" I asked her as I held the door open for her. She looked at me again, then walked through the door.

Once we made it to the waiting room, Lauren was still there.

"Good-bye Dr. Cullen. Have a good night." She said with a wink. Bella looked at her like she was stupid.

When we got outside it was pouring rain. I got my umbrella ready.

"I really can't stand Lauren." I told Bella about to laugh but she was looking up at the sky. She took a deep breath and began to step out into the rain.

"Bella! Wait." I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back under the covering. She cried in pain a little but got quiet quickly.

My arm was still resting on her arm and she shivering. I looked at her. She moved my hand out of the way and rolled up her sleeve.

Bruises in shape of hand prints and finger prints were everywhere on her arm. I rolled up her other sleeve and saw the same thing.

"Oh My God." I said. I gently rubbed my thumb over the bruises. She was shaking from being so cold now.

I took off my jacket and draped it over her.

"I'll drive you to your foster parent's house." I told her. I took her hand and pulled her close to me as I opened the umbrella and we made a run for it to my car.

I heard Bella take a deep breath once we were in the car. I turned on the heater full blast.

"Ed-?" I heard her try and say. I looked over at her.

"Yes?" I asked back. I didn't want to make a big deal of her trying to talk. She knew it was big a deal.

"Edward, i- they are the ones who did this." She said as she began to shake again. I took her hand in mine. She squeezed it.

"Your foster parents did this?" I asked. She nodded. Then she covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry.

"Bella, it's okay. I won't take you there. You can come with me." I told her. She nodded and leaned her head back agasint the seat. She closed her eyes but tears were still escaping.


End file.
